The Minnesota Prius
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Dean thought it was going to be a good day, but then... Rated for strong cussing and dissing.


This story has been Catherine approved! She really hates Minnesota drivers. (No Offence to those ones that _can_ drive, those who can't know who they are.) And we really hate the Prius.

Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural, or the Prius (thank God for that.) But if I did own Supernatural, Castiel would have been in Season 1.

* * *

"Alright Bobby. See ya!" Dean got into his beloved Impala. He was a rather happy Winchester. Apocalypse averted. Sammy back on solid ground. Cas kicking it with his regained angel powers. Life was good again. No more Lucifer and Michael trying to take their bodies. That alone makes everything awkward. No more on the run from this entire "apocalypse" crap pile. Nothing of the sort.

Just the good old days again. Riding in the Impala looking for any supernatural job they could find.

Sam on the other hand was happy everything was over but…"Dean you're freaking me out."

Dean looked at his little brother. "Whatcha mean Sammy?" He was currently speeding out of Bobby's place and raring to hit the road again.

"You're too…happy. It's unnatural." Sam was eyeing him warily wondering if he should splash some holy water on him.

Ignoring his comment Dean looked at the road and smiled. "We're going to take the interstate." Sam grabbed his holy water canteen. "Not possessed Sam."

Sam wasn't so sure. "_Christo_." Dean laughed.

"Sam, I'm not possessed I swear."

"Dean you _hate_ taking the interstate. Why else would you want to take if, unless you were possessed?"

"It's a new day!" He turned and looked at his brother. "Plus _nothing_ could ruin this day."

~10 Minutes Later~

"FUCKING MINNESOTA DRIVER!" Dean had his head half-way out of the Impala yelling at cars that pissed him off…which was almost every single one that drove past.

Sam winced in the passenger seat. "Dean calm down."

Dean turned his fury into the interior of his car. "Calm down? Why the FUCK would I '_calm down_'? He nearly clipped my Baby!"

Sam sighed, "Maybe at the next exit we should get dinner. Some place with pie."

Dean seemed to calm a bit at the word 'pie'. He glanced over at Sam still quite angry. "It better be some good damn pie."

Relief started to settle on Sam when another car cut off Dean inches before the exit. "What the _fuck_?" He flipped the car off and yelled out the window, "LEARN TO FUCKING DRIVE ASSHOLE!"

Sam smacked his forehead, "So close."

Dean was mumbling. "A fucking _Prius_. That _thing_ is a fucking soccer mom car gone wrong. _Deeply_ wrong. He then looked at the license plate. "Oh and he's a _**fucking Minnesota driver**_!" He sped past the number 77 exit sign and came to a stoplight.

And low and behold there was the _Prius_. Half-way into his lane and half-way into the left turn lane.

Dean snapped and stuck nearly half his body out of the Impala's window. "HEY SHIT HEAD! GET YOUR FUCKING CRAP ASS VEHICLE OUT OF MY LANE!"

"Dean the light turned green!" Sam pointed rather uselessly at the stoplight.

Shimmying himself back in he stepped on the gas and took a right turn. "I will get that fucker one day. Mark my words."

Not long after they pulled into a diner called _Berry's Diner_. Apparently renowned for its apple pie. "Pie. Finally." Dean walked in and sat down immediately. Sam shook his head and calmly entered the diner.

When the waitress finally came to take their order, Dean didn't even give the woman time to speak. "I'll have a Double Bacon Cheeseburger with extra onions and the lady," he motioned to Sam, "Will have a garden salad."

After the lady wrote down the order, she repeated it back and walked away.

Sam looked at Dean. "What about the pie?"

Dean smacked his own forehead, "Oh my God the pie!"

He was going to run up and tell the lady when Sam stopped him. "Just ask her when she brings us our food. Dean reluctantly sat.

Five minutes later Dean was tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the table. This continued for another minute. "Dean will you please stop!"

Dean groaned, "But Sammy I want the pie!" He shut up as soon as the food was in his peripheral vision. As soon as the plate touched the table Dean spoke. "Can I get a piece of the apple pie?"

The woman gave a sympathetic look, "Oh I'm sorry. I gave the last piece to that man over there." She pointed and walked away.

Slowly turning his head, his sixth sense was tingling. He looked at the man and was ready to go John McClane on his ass.

The _Prius_ driver. Yep. The Minnesota one.

The man seemed to know that Dean was looking. For he turned and gave Dean an evil smirk.

Dean pushed back the right side of his coat and pointed to his precious 1911 Colt .45. The man froze with a look of terror on his face. Dean started going for the gun, but Sam stopped him. "Dean. No. Eat your burger."

Giving the man one more terrifying glare, Dean returned to his meal. Sam looked at the man and shook his head. If he wasn't there who knows what would have happened.

After downing the burger and drink Dean walked outside with Sam tailing behind him. He leaned on the Impala. "Dean what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the _Prius_ man." He spat out the car name like it was one of his archenemies.

Sam just sighed and stood next to his brother.

~5 Minutes Later~

The _Prius_ man walked out of _Berry's Diner_, and as soon as he saw Dean he booked it towards his half-ass excuse of a car. But this guy could not outrun the Hunter known as Dean Winchester.

Dean grabbed the man roughly and pushed him into the man's own _Prius_. Sam stood next to Dean. He knew he couldn't stop his older brother. Dean took his pie seriously.

"How much did you pay for the damn pie?" The man looked bewildered. "How much! Damn it! I want double that! You do _not_ take _my_ last piece of pie! Understand?" The man nodded vigorously.

For good measure Dean hit the man with his gun knocking him unconscious. "Dean!"

"What? He deserved it. No. He deserved more." Dean started to walk away then looked at the _Prius_, then shot the back two tires out before getting into his respected seat of the Impala.

They drove out before anyone could even see what happened.

Later that night at a new motel, Dean lay on his bed. Sam was organizing his bag. "Hey Dean. What happened to _nothing_ ruining this day?"

Dean glared at his brother then stared sadly at the ceiling as his stomach grumbled. "I want pie."

* * *

XD Dean takes his pie seriously. Seriously, he does.

R&R Critism is good.


End file.
